In a data center, in some cases, a service is provided in which one or more virtual machines (VMs) are caused to operate in each of a plurality of servers included in the data center and a virtual machine is lent. For example, a service, such as software as a service (SaaS) and a virtual private server (VPS), is provided. Some service providers further provide a plurality of applications usable on a virtual machine. In this case, a user selects, from among the plurality of applications provided by a service provider, an application to be used by the user, and executes the application on the virtual machine. In accordance with a power usage state, server congestion, and the like, the service provider performs processes, such as arrangement of a new virtual machine and migration of an arranged virtual machine.
As related art, there has been proposed a method in which a communication queue of a virtual machine to be migrated is caused to reside in a shared memory shared by a migration destination and a migration source. In this method, an operating system (OS) and an application of the virtual machine to be migrated are copied to the shared memory, and then copied to the migration destination (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-327279). In addition, there has been proposed that communication data is stored in a common memory in a server in which a plurality of virtual operating systems (OSs) and a driver that manages communication processing are executed (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-226471).